regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas (Goat)
Thomas, (real name Nikolai), was a recurring character in Regular Show. He made his debut in the Season 4 premiere "Exit 9B". He also makes a guest appearance in the episode Fighter Fly from The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. Development J.G. Quintel explains Thomas was created because many of the people that work on the show have been interns: "laughing I know! That’s another one where I feel like a lot of people didn’t get it or didn’t see it the way we saw it. A lot of us who work on the show have been interns in our lifetimes and remember those days. As an intern – and as an unpaid intern, as most of us were – you don’t get treated with a lot of respect. You’re treated in a way that’s not overtly mean – though it can be perceived that way – but more that you’re going through the rounds of getting your chops busted, and that’s how you get into the workforce. And then people will accept you, and you’re brought up, and then you’re one of the crew, but for now, Thomas is kind of going through that phase of, 'He’s the intern!' laughing"1 J.G. later explained in an interview that the idea of Thomas becoming a spy was not planned at the beginning of Thomas' creation, but was brought up later on in the writers room, deciding that there was more to Thomas than what the viewers knew, after seeing numerous fans online wonder if Thomas would develop more as a character.2 History Thomas officially starts his internship in "Exit 9B", intending to work under Benson to gain easy college credit. However, when Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr. takes over to build his freeway exit, Thomas works for him. Despite the beginning of the episode, where he claims he's only doing it for "college credit", when the Park turns back to normal, he decides to stick with the internship, and is officially initiated as a park employee in "Starter Pack." As explained in "The Real Thomas," he was actually a Russian spy named "Nikolai" (hinted at by his alias of "Nicholas" in "Thomas Fights Back") sent to America to infiltrate the Park and steal it for Russia using massive rockets so they could improve their parks. However, when it was discovered Russia actually intended to blow the Park up as a way around treaties, he turned the land mass around, saving his friends. At first in the end of the episode, he would like to be employed at the Park, however, he is unable to work there anymore due to his current status: now on the run from both the U.S and Russia. As he left to hide from U.S and Russia, Rigby notes, "You'll always be Thomas to us.", as they might see him again on another side. Finally, after being able to hide his identity from both countries, Thomas did return to the park for a visit, such as attending Muscle Man's wedding, disguising as an elderly man. He later attends the park's Halloween celebrations, dressed as Sub-Zero II/Kuai Liang/Thundra from the Mortal Kombat franchise. Thomas's most recent appearance to date was in "Guys Night 2", where Mordecai, Rigby, Pops, Muscle Man, and Hi Five Ghost gave him a guys night before he was to head over to the dam and go into hiding for good. His last appearance features him sitting on the top of a Russia submarine while watching the park blasts into space. It can be assumed that he is now the navy official. As seen where he raise his drink and bid his friends to space, Thomas is likely became aware of an outcome danger lies ahead to his friends, involving Pops' origin and his relationship with his brother, Anti-Pops. Appearance Edit Thomas is a goat with tan fur and hair, grey horns on top of his head, and a small brown beard on his chin, standing 5'9". While undercover as an intern, he usually wore a black t-shirt, tan pants and red and white sneakers. As a spy, he has worn a ninja outfit and a black sweater. PersonalityEdit Thomas can be viewed as the "straight-man" of the Park staff; he is usually seen tagging along with the gang on their outings and occasionally during staff meetings. He is one of the more laid-back members of the Park. He is known for usually being oblivious towards any negative comments directed towards him, and often doesn't react to these, such as a usual running gag of being reproved by his park employees, as well as Rigby's criticisms towards his scary story everyone thought was terrible in "Terror Tales of the Park III." He also provides advice, usually to Mordecai or Rigby, albeit sometimes unhelpful. ("Wall Buddy", "I Like You Hi") It is usually a running gag that Thomas asks a question that comes out the wrong way while he and others are in peril. These questions usually cause the gang to angrily yell out "THOMAS!" towards him. He also is known for making lame jokes, which causes the Park members to react likewise. ("Journey to the Bottom of the Crash Pit") In actuality, his intern personality was just mask for his undercover mission. Being raised in as a Russian spy, he only carries out their orders, even when he receives bad treatment from his superior, Romanoff, and his ally turned enemy, Natalia. That is, until he remembered the days of his time at the Park, such as being praised by the Park workers for saving the Park, and being treated nicely when spending time with them. Revealing his current loyalty belongs to the Park now, as seen that he did care for them for their kindness to him during his undercover as intern despite following his mission, he decides that killing them and destroying the Park are not a parts of something he signed up for. Appearance Thomas is a tan goat with a brown beard and horns. He has a black T-Shirt and brown pants and red sneakers. In Mordecai's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of Zero Gravity He wears brown goggles. In Mordecai Mounds vs. Bugs Booms: Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of Final Battle Featuring Power Rangers x Masked Rider x Kamen Rider x VR Troopers x Beetleborgs He wears a leather jacket, leather pants and leather shoes. Personality Thomas is very nice and normal guy, but he is always getting neglected and/or abused by everyone else in the show. Relationships Mordecai and Rigby Mordecai and Rigby started to like Thomas in the episode Exit 9B, but at the end of the episode and throughout the rest of the series on, they started to abuse him a lot and often times forget that he even exists. Benson Benson told Thomas he'd be a great addition to the team in Exit 9B. However, Benson often times yells at him for instance: in Starter Pack he tries to stop Muscle Man from pranking Thomas, Benson yells at Thomas most times though in Trailer Trashed. This is however, the way Benson treats all park workers. Benson also abuses Thomas in ways he doesn't abuse anyone else. Muscle Man Thomas is known as always getting bullied by Muscle Man. Muscle Man uses Thomas for a prank as well, though. In Trailer Trashed, Thomas said he didn't know Muscle Man that well. However, later in the season he started to treat Thomas with more respect and didn't pick on or prank him. Skips Skips and Thomas haven't interacted much; however, in "Starter Pack" he told Mordecai and Rigby to let Thomas fight his own battles. Skips has yelled at him with the others before, but has also been on friendly terms with him, such as in "Country Club" when he stops Benson from yelling at Thomas. Pops Pops and Thomas haven't interacted much, but, although Pops does yell at Thomas like the rest park workers sometimes, they have worked together and have been on good terms. After Thomas became a navy, and shown when the park which includes his friends and Eileen are launched to space while he bidding his friend a good luck, Thomas is now likely aware of Pops' origins as the Chosen One. Cody Cody is a "friend" of Thomas in Expert or Liar, which the latter claims is an intern at said game show. It is never revealed how Cody and Thomas met, if Cody is aware of Thomas' true nature or actually is who he seems. Family Thomas' Mom Thomas is always seen calling his mom on his cell phone. This has become a running gag in the show. She made her first official appearance in The Thanksgiving Special and he even mentioned her in the episode New Year's Kiss. Episode Appearances *Exit 9B *Starter Pack *Trailer Trashed *World's Best Boss *Country Club *150 Piece Kit *Terror Tales of the Park 2 *The Longest Weeked *Guy's Night (Cameo) *Party Re-Pete (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Cool Cubed *T.G.I. Tudesay (Non-Speaking Cameo) *The Christmas Special *A Bunch of Full Grown Geese *Pie Contest *Sleep Fighter *Survival Skills *Laundry Woes *Caveman *Quips *Terror Tales of the Park 3 *Every Meat Burritos *Wall Buddy *Silver Dude *Tants *Benson's Car (Non-Speaking Cameo) *A Skips in Time *The Heart of a Stuntman *The Thanksgiving Special *Journey to the Bottom of the Crash Pit *The Postcard *Rigby in the Sky with Burrito *New Year's Kiss *Dodge This *Return of Mordecai and the Rigbys Trivia *His shoes have a similar color to Sonic the Hedgehog's. Coincidentally, they are currently both voiced by Roger Craig Smith. *Like Benson, Thomas is one of the few park employees to not reside within the park grounds. *A possible prototype of Thomas appeared in some Season 1 episodes in the form of an anthropomorphic llama, although this may just be a coincidence. *JG Quintel has said that Thomas is based on many of the show's writers' experiences of being interns at established companies, and that Thomas will become more of a part of the group as time goes on. *Upon losing a bet in Terror Tales of the Park III, Thomas had to wear his Halloween costume (a slice of pizza), until Thanksgiving Day. **He wears the suit in every episode he appears in until The Thanksgiving Special, where he can be seen taking it off near the end of the episode. **He was seen wearing his Pizza Costume in all of the following episodes: Terror Tales of the Park 3, Every Meat Burritos, Wall Buddy, Silver Dude, Tants, Benson's Car, A Skips in Time, The Heart of a Stuntman, and The Thanksgiving Special. *He is one of the few anthropomorphic characters to regularly wear clothes. *Thomas was actually a Russian spy named Nikolai. *Thomas has no mother. M.O.M.M is the agency he works for. *Thomas's mom in the Thanksgiving special was actually a robot. Quotes *WHAT?????!!!!!!! *WWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!﻿ *WHAAAAAAATTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????﻿ *WHAAAAAAAAA?! Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Animals Category:Park member Category:Irken Empire member Category:Alive - Revised Timeline